My Papermoon For You
by MakaEvansIsAwesome
Summary: My very first story I have ever written. I haven't typed it until now. In my note book it is 48 pages long on college ruled paper, back and front. It's gonna take me a while to type it all, so please don't rush me.
1. Chapter 1

I hung there beaten and bruised. My name is Maka Albarn. This is my story.

The last time I saw Soul was three days ago. No, wait. Maybe it was a week ago. I don't know, they keep me locked up all the time, and I've lost track of the days.

They keep me in a pitch black cell. I'm slowly losing my memories. There's still a routine, just like we had one at home. No, like we _have _at home. I promised myself I would get back to Death City. Back home. Back to Soul. The witches kidnapped me because of my Grigori Soul. Every day, they send their followers, once innocent people who they succeeded to turn to the path of evil, to beat me. Then one of the witches, usually Arachne or Medusa, asks me questions. I refuse to answer them, so they beat me more, then leave. It happens every day. I hear footsteps walking towards me.

I see a silhouette… It's not my tormentors… He's male, and his outline looks familiar…

"Maka!" He shouted. 'Wait, how does he know my name?' "Maka, come on, let's go!" he said cutting my chains.

"Who… Who are you?" "…You don't remember me?" he asked. His face was scratched and bleeding, but even underneath all that dirt and blood, his soul was close to ripping itself apart. His heart was broken.

_End of Prologue._


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry. I… I can't remember… anything…" I trailed off. "Whatever. I don't care if you can't remember anything. I'm taking you home. Maybe Stein can figure something out to help you get your memory back."

Later that night…

"What's wrong? Why can't I remember anything?" I asked. "You have short-term amnesia," Confirmed the man with a large screw in his head. "How long's it going to last?" asked the boy with white hair and deep pools of red eyes. "Well, Soul, I'd say it will last for at least a few weeks, unless…" He trailed off. "Unless what?" I asked. "Unless in some sort of miraculous way there was even a tiny spark of soul resonance between the two of you, which has to have some sort of mutual response—! Aaaand… they're gone," said Stein, turning the large screw in his head.

_At the Apartment…_

"Okay, so to perform soul resonance, we have to expand our souls and combine them to reach our maximum limit," explained Soul. "Umm, that seems kinda hard," I said. "Come on Maka! We've done it thousands of times before! We can do this!" "Alright." "LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" As soon as our souls touched, it sent a painful electric spark through our bodies. "D-did it work?" I asked dizzily. "No." "Well then, let's try again! What are we waiting for?!" I exclaimed.

_6 Hours Later…_

_3rd Person POV_

"Okay… Just… Just one more *yawn* time," she said, right before she fell asleep. "Dear Shinigami, Maka. All the way until 2 in the morning," said Soul, picking her up bridal style. After he carried her to her room, he sat next to her. "If only you knew how much I love you… but you probably don't love me back. I'm not good enough for a girl as amazing as you," he said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

**Soooo? How are you liking it so far? Sorry it's so short, but… yeah I have no excuse other than that I'm lazy. Review please! It's an author's food! And I'm hungry! No, seriously. I'm gonna go make a butter and sugar sandwich now. They're yummy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

3rd person POV

"Well I guess I better wake up Maka since she has probably forgotten about the academy," said Soul. But to his surprise when he got to her room, she wasn't there. The scent of buttermilk waffles filled his nose. "Since when does Blair actually cook edible food?" He asked himself. "MAKA CHOP! Who are you calling Blair?!" Asked a furious Maka. Before the irate girl could do any more damage to her scythe's head, he hugged her so tight that she could hardly breathe. "Soul! Can't… Breathe!" She gasped. "Oh, sorry," he apologized. "It's okay. Just as long as you don't kill me while you hug me."

After they got to school, Maka found herself attacked with hugs.

**GOMENASAI! So sorry about the length. And for the weird font before I edited it. **


End file.
